Warm Greetings
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: Getting a gift for someone who's Psychic is harder than you think. M human x F Delphox


Ah, the holidays. The most fun, wonderful time of the year. The time of year where people and Pokémon alike spend quality time with each other, exchanging and receiving gifts. One young man is rushing home to spend quality time with his Pokémon for the holidays. This young man is named Edan. He is carrying a gift for his Pokémon and could barely contain his excitement.

"Oh, I hope Souzan likes my gift..." He said a little worriedly, but still kept his excitement. He trekked up the slope and his house came into view. He lived up in the mountains, away from the hustle and bustle that is the city. Well, it was more like a town. He wasn't too fond of the place, even if they did treat him with nothing but kindness. He arrived to the front door and it swung open. On the other side was a Delphox, a rather tall one at that.

"Souzan! How'd you know I was..." She shushed him.

"Being psychic has it's perks, Edan. Although, it ruins the whole gift exchange of the holidays..." She telepathically said. Edan sighed. She spoke the truth. Every year, he'd try and give her something amazing and she'd act like she was surprised every time. Her acting skills weren't very good to begin, though. He hoped differently this year, but that was too much to ask for, it seems. It wasn't her fault, though. She needed to read his mind in order to speak with him. He just ruins the whole surprise by his mind being focused on nothing but the gift. He trotted over to the couch and slumped. He lied across it, looking dejected. Souzan looked at him with sadness. She didn't like seeing him like this. She sat beside him in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's OK, Edan. You don't have to give me anything. You're the greatest gift I could ever have." She said. He smiled for a bit, but his eyes told a different story. They showed disappointment. This hurt her a little.

"I just...wanted to do something nice, you know? Every year I want to surprise you and every year it fails..." He said.

"It's OK, though. I still love all the stuff from you! The new bed, the wand you got from the pawn shop, even the giant coat! Although, that last one was sort of redundant...with me having fur, but I still love it!" She said, slowly realizing that last statement made him a little sadder. He slumped even more on the couch.

"I think it's better if I was alone for right now..." He stated. Souzan nodded and dragged herself to her room. She felt so stupid. She made him feel worse!

"Nice going, Souzan. I wish there was some way to make it up to him..." She thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She had an idea! Every year he'd give her something, but he insisted on her not giving anything in return. She settled with making him a special meal as compensation. However, this year would be different! It all depended on Edan's reaction to it, though. She just hoped he wasn't put off by her forwardness.

The rest of the day went on as usual, but with Edan being rather distant. Even during dinner he wasn't as talkative like he usually was. That would all change once Souzan's plan went into action. It was starting to get dark. Both of them were on the couch, Edan sitting on the opposite side. Souzan was getting rather tired of his behavior.

"Edan, we need to talk..." She said, getting his attention in the process.

"Talk about what?" He asked.

"About you. You've been moping around the house because of what happened a while ago. It's OK. You don't have to feel down about it." She stated. He seemed to cheer up slightly from her words.

"Yeah, your right. It doesn't matter if you already know the gift! I can still give it to you!" He said.

"That's great! I was thinking we could exchange gifts now instead of tomorrow morning..." She said sheepishly. Edan gave her a puzzled look.

"Why tonight?" He asked.

"I figured we'd both be able to sleep better knowing we both have a gift from the other." She said nervously. Edan shrugged.

"Alright." He replied before reaching under the couch and pulling out a long rectangular box. He handed it to Souzan and she opened it. Her eyes went wide when she saw a magic wand in the box.

"Whoa, I love it!" She said happily as she waved it around, creating tiny wisps of psychic energy.

"I'm glad you love it! I got it custom made by a man named Jack Thompson. He's the guy in town that runs the craftsman store. The base of the wand is made of charcoal while the gem on top is made out of a mind plate." He explained.

"Well, I knew it was a wand, but I didn't know it was THIS amazing! You really did surprise me this time!" She stated.

"I guess I did! It all worked out in the end." He replied.

"Alright, it's time for my gift. Close your eyes." She said. Edan complied. Souzan scooted over to him. In one quick motion, she locked lips with him. He opened his eyes in surprise, but he didn't push her away. Instead, he sat there and allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. Unfortunately, the need for air arose and she detached from the kiss. She looked at Edan and he had a vivid red blush plastered across his face.

"Edan, you shouldn't look so flustered. You of all people should know just how much I love you..." She said before licking at his neck, causing him to shudder. Souzan wrapped her arms around him and continued her licking, occasionally biting him gently.

"S-Souzan, stop..." He said in between pants. Souzan ignored his command and continued her treatment. It wasn't until she felt something poke her that she stopped her licking. She locked down and saw a bulge had formed in Edan's pants. He tried to cover the evergrowing tent with his hands.

"Oh Edan, I didn't know you had another gift to give me..." She said seductively.

"D-Don't stare at it. You're making me uncomfortable." He said sheepishly.

"Aww, don't worry. I'll make you comfy." She purred as she unzipped his pants and pulled back his underwear. He was a lot bigger than she thought.

"Oh my, I love it. How does this wand work?" She said teasingly as she began to stroke it slightly. Edan started whimpering slightly as her warm hands were doing wonders on him. Soon, his cock stood at attention, a firm 8 inches.

"You know, you would make a lot of Pokémon jealous with that." She said while rubbing the tip against her entrance. She slowly lowered herself, Edan's shaft entering her warm cavern. He groaned as her walls gripped at him slightly. She bounced up and down on his rod, moaning slightly. She slammed herself onto him repeatedly, each one increasing in speed. Soon, Edan felt the need to release and tried to get her off.

"Damnit, I couldn't hold it any longer..." He thought.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let it out!" Souzan said into his mind. Suddenly, he released his seed deep into her womb, coating her insides white. The feeling of his seed filling her up sent her over the edge. She came shortly after his stream subsided. Once it was over, she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"That was an amazing gift, Souzan. I don't know if I'll ever be able to top that." He said. She lightly chuckled.

"Like I said before, you don't have to give me anything. You're the greatest gift I could ever have." She said before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
